1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to incisions placed in matter with a harmonious plasma cloud, specifically to harmonious plasma clouds initiated and sustained by electromagnetic energy waves transmitted from a radiofrequency signal generator system which is impedance matched, frequency matched and output power matched to the atomic particles comprising the harmonious plasma cloud that coats the activated transmitter incision probe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most incisions made are created with a hardened physical blade, such as a steel blade, a sapphire blade, or a diamond blade. Such incisions are based on frictional physical interactions of a sharp, acute edge of hardened matter against a surface of the matter to be incised. Such purely physical methods of one hardened matter attempting to cut through another hardened matter are inefficient and therefore experience significant frictional resistance and inefficiencies when the matter being incised is extremely solid and dense. For these reasons, others have resorted to methods such as electronically generated incisions, electro-incisions or electrosurgery of matter. With this form of approach to incision of matter, electrical arcs induce arc burns or volatilization of matter while electrical ohmic resistance in the matter to be incised creates a heating effect due to phenomenon such as dielectric hysteresis and eddy currents. These last two phenomenon produce an effect known as diathermy which may result in a physical reaction that can produce a cutting effect in matter. This approach has received limited use since it's shortcomings include extensive damage to matter outside of the intended incision path, with the resultant production of burning, charring and frequently unpleasant smelling fumes. The inefficiency of classic electro-incision units is manifested by the high power needed to produce a cutting effect at the incising tip, usually in excess of 50 watts of power. This relatively high power output needed in classic electrosurgical or electro-cutting units is secondary to the cutting inefficiency of these units which operate on a combination of classic ohmic diathermy and unstable, caustic plasma arcing.
Lasers have also been used to incise and cut; however, these units are expensive and require a large amount of system input energy to create a laser beam with sufficient power to cut or make an incision into matter. Lasers have been used to generate plasma and are used in processing such as etching in the field of microelectronics.
Plasma arcing can be found in a number of areas such as welding arcs, spark plug arcs, lightning bolt arcs, neon lights and electrosurgical arcs. Arcing, per se, is a form of disharmonious plasma flow and represents uncontrolled, turbulent flow of ionized atomic particles in plasma as well as increased atomic particle chaos in the plasma. The atomic particle turbulence in plasma arcs represents a form of atomic particle chaos and the uncontrolled nature of the atomic particle chaos causes a large quantity of energy spillover into matter outside of the intended path of incision and thereby may produce exessive heating. This energy spillover into matter surrounding the intended path of incision into matter results in energy exposure and damage to surrounding matter. Merely reducing the cutting tip power does not by itself significantly improve the plasma harmony in as much as it does not greatly decrease the flow turbulence of the ionized atomic particles that make up a plasma arc. Moreover, our invention uses an array of physical chemistry principles to minimize disharmonious plasma arcing. Our invention minimizes disharmonious plasma arcing by minimizing the atomic particle turbulence in the plasma cloud thereby greatly reducing the plasma cloud atomic particle chaos and thereby creating a harmonious plasma cloud. Harmonious plasma cuts in a more controlled, efficient and safer manner because the atomic particle components in a harmonious plasma cloud exist in a more stable, balanced, and controlled state with a higher order of organization and less atomic particle turbulence than disharmonious plasma. Our harmonious plasma cloud is furthermore compressed, controlled, contoured and shaped by utilizing the Pinch Effect of physics. Our compressed plasma cloud is then trapped and contained by the Magnetic Bottle phenomenon well known to physicists and employed in fields such as nuclear physics.